Shadow Of The Wind Runner
by MirajaneDeathSeaker
Summary: To her, running was her whole life, it brought her the one sense of complete and absolute freedom, but how will she react, when she's forced to stop. Sesshoumaru x OC
1. Prologue: Fall of The Runner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any OC belongs to me.**

Alright guys, I've had this idea on my mind for awhile now so I'm finally putting it on paper, LET'S DO THIS.

Hope you enjoy.

**Oh and lest I forget, since I don't know Kagome's school name, I'm naming it Satoshi, since it means wise and clear thinking...in other words, school.**

* * *

_**Shadow Of The Wind Runner**_

_**Prologue: Fall of The Runner **_

Sweat trickled down their foreheads, muscles begging to cease it's movement, arms and legs moving perfectly synchronized, each faster than the last, all running for their life, to reach their goal.

''This is the last round folks, the next to cross the finish line is the winner of today's competition.''

At the sound of the last round being announced every runner on the track pushed themselves further towards their limit, legs hitting the ground harshly and quickly flying up the air in the next instant, hitting and flying, a quick, swift harsh motion. Their lungs itched for air, hair swinging by the wind, she could feel it, running as fast as she could, the one whom once stood last, now ran beyond them , quickly overcoming the distance they so hardly worked to obtain, legs working in the same quick motion, pacing forth, heavy shallows breaths took over as she sprinted another time, quickly going from 6th to 2nd place, she let herself get near the young man who was in 1st place, quickly on his heels, she didn't speed up, she stood running behind him, keeping with the fast pace.

The finishing line came into sight, and so, she ran, she ran for dear life, quickly leaving the once leader of the race with a stunned face and a roaring crowd, the feeling of the wind on her face made her feel free, and despite the fact that her feet hit the ground harder and harder by each passing step, she felt as if she were to be flying, to her, it was as if she had been born to run, to never cease the wonderful cycle of her freedom, she has the need to feel her feet hit the ground fast and hard, to be able to open her wings and fly, to soar the skies while never leaving the ground. A smile crossed her face as she reached closer and closer to the goal, her skin shone with sweat, her long brown hair flew with the breeze, and her green eyes locked on the line, a glint was present within them as she went closer to the finishing line, and further apart from the other racers.

That's when all hell came lose, her childhood came back, the random awful pain she had felt for years on her lower back, it came back harder than she had ever felt before, and her legs, once again began to grow weak, _'No, it can't be...NO! NOT NOW!' _she roared in her mind, as a child, one day, she felt her legs grow weak before she fell to the ground, her legs completely lifeless, it kept on happening and at some point, a pain added on the list, it came out of nowhere and no matter how many exams she did, the doctors never knew what it was. So she trained, she pushed herself to the maximum, to avoid this exact moment, to avoid failure, to succeed in her goal, to become the fastest human alive, to reach out for the heavens and dominate it on the ground.

Determined with her sheer strength of will, she kept running, full force, if not harder, her lower back ached, warning to crack at any given minute, and her legs felt more than numb, yet the motion kept her moving, and finally, she crossed the finishing line, and as soon as she took two more steps after the line, she fell, legs numb to all feeling and her spine sent jolts of pain throughout her body, yet she felt complete, for she had been able to succeed in her goal, to win the race.

''Ladies and Gentlemen! The winner IS! Lilith Kumori! From Satoshi High school! All the way from 15th place to 1st in less than 10 seconds, a round of applause everyone! Wait, what's this, the runner seems to have fallen unconscious, medical assistance is being called, let's hope she's okay. AAAND on 2nd place, Hitori Isami from Somaji High school, and finally but not least, on 3rd place, Meibu Dekru from Royal Hawk High school! A round of applause for the runners everyone. And Lilith seems o not have come back to her sense! She is being transported onto an ambulance right now! Somebody better send her trophy with her because that girl deserved it! Alright everyone today's race is over, see you all in the next phase.''

_**Who knew, that from that day forth, her whole life would take a drastic turn.**_

* * *

**Hi guys! For those who read it on my other Inuyasha fanfic, this is the one I was talking about, I'm really excited about it like, GYAHHHH I can't stand the feels, I'm fangirling at myself, pfffft I'm such a loser, well whatever, if u guys like this, tell me in a review so I can know and hurry up in updating! Love you guys and bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Alone Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any OC belongs to me.**

**Tigra22: You'll see it in this chapter :p enjoy ~~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alone Again**

She woke up at the hospital, heavy eyelids opening to see the small light from the hallway.

''Ah, I see you've awaken Lilith, mind if I ask, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GO TO THAT RACE!'' The doctor quickly shouted at her, gently punching her head in an act of fraternity.

''Oh please Ibani, we only live once right? Why not enjoy life to it's fullest? Has long as these good old legs work, no matter how badly, I'll keep on running, so no matter how much you might scold me, I'm not going to quit running.''

''Lilith...you haven't changed one bit since the day it all began or have you?''

''Nop, and you know it Ib.''

''I told you not to call me Ib, Lili.''

''And I think I've told you not to call me Lili either Ib.'' They looked at each other with a caring expression before they both burst into laughing.

''Kiddo, I'm going to miss you.''

''Mhmm? You going somewhere Ib?''

''Yes...I'm...hum...being transferred to an hospital in England, they pay me better and all, I just, I need this job, and I don't know when an opportunity like this would rise again, I'm sorry for not telling you any sooner or anything I really like you, if I could I'd take you with me. I don't want you to be alone again, not after what happened...''

Lilith looked at him, shocked and sad, yet she bit back the tears and cheerfully replied.

''It's okay Ib, you're enjoy life to it's fullest, just, enjoy it will you? I'm going to be okay. I'll never, ever be alone again, because you'll always be with me, in my heart, and so will they, 'kay? Now give me a good old smile.'' She said, giving him a soft and gentle smile, she lied she wouldn't be okay, he was there when she was left orphan, at the age of 5 she had seen her parents get murdered in front of her eyes, their loyal dog lunged at the murderers to protect her, yet he too was killed, with a bullet through his skull.

Since that moment, she was alone, when the ambulance arrived, she was hiding in her parents closet, her arms wrapped around her frail legs, head to her knees as she fought back her tears, and gently whispered the words her mother had sang to her everyday before she slept _' If everyone cared, and nobody cried if everyone loved and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died.' _It was her mother's favorite song, from Nickelback, and he was the one to find her, when he removed her from the closet, she hadn't resisted, no, to her, life had no appeal left, and his eyes, his faced, looked like they had seen a ghost, he had never seen such a sight, a child, whose eyes were so glazed, so clouded, he knew she had seen it all, and his immediate reaction was to hug the young fragile girl, when he did, she broke, she grabbed his shirt and cried herself to sleep, back then, he was only an intern filling in for someone who had to miss that day of work. He took care of her for the first few days before she could be taken to the orphanage, and once she was there, nobody wanted to even look at her, she would be seen sitting in a fetus like position in a dark corner.

He visited her regularly, yet she wouldn't dare look at anyone at the time, she was too caught up in her own pain, it pained him, too see such a young child, robbed of her innocence, he wanted her to run around the parks laughing and scraping her knees, something inside told him to take care of her, so he took her in, and little by little, she opened up, and she proved to have a great passion for running, she ran after everything and anything he loved seeing her like that however, it all changed, on the day he met _her _his current wife, she had taking a dislike for Lilith, she was _jealous_ of a _child_, and so, he took her back to the orphanage, and he hadn't expected to ever see her again.

That was until it began to happen, her legs lost it's strength anytime, anywhere, without warning, she would just randomly fall to the ground and not be able to move her legs for hours, sometimes even the whole day, when she first arrived at the hospital in such a manner, little over 2 years after he left her, he knew he couldn't face her, but with no choice he came into the room, and her young eyes shimmered with hope, at first he was afraid that she were to be mad at him but instead she simply hugged him. A few months later she came back to the hospital this time it was because of an horrible pain in her lower back, more specifically her spine and uterus, they took exams after exams and nothing seemed to be wrong, and no anesthesia or morphine could make the pain stop or ease, it would just come and go and, that scared him. They both grew closer to each other at the hospital, having a father-daughter like relationship.

When she reached the age of 15 she ran away from the orphanage, and found a job delivering news papers and cleaning a grocery store, she used that cash to move into her own apartment, and she's been taking care of herself ever since. Working day and night to maintain her house, going to school to grow in knowledge and still have time to run. It amazed him how someone was able to manage that with her health problem and a solution still needed to be found for it.

''Hey Lilith, don't cry.''

''W-what, I'm not crying.'' She retorted, slowly touching her cheeks with her palms, only to, indeed, find tears cascading down her skin. ''Damn it.''

''H-hey, it's okay Lilith, it's more that alright to cry baby girl. And promise me something, be careful when you run?''

''I can't promise that!''

''Figures, well I have to go, and since you've fully recovered, you're free to go home, oh and lastly, your award his at your flat, I took it there and left it in the living room.''

''Okay, thanks, oh and Ib, good luck with your new job, this is goodbye I guess.''

''Yeah...you're not coming to the airport?''

''No, I don't want to cause you problems with Carol.''

''I'll truly miss you Lilith, good luck with your running, I have a patient waiting so, goodbye.''

* * *

When she left the hospital, she wasn't expecting to feel so empty, then she thought back to her good old childhood friend, she would certainly help her get through this, well, that is, if she ever gets over all those weird sickness's, Kagome had sure grown up to have a bad immune system she thought to her self, chuckling and lightening the mood a bit. Yet she couldn't help but feel saddened, _'Maybe I'll adopt a dog to have some company.' _And as soon as that thought crossed her mind, she heard a small whimper to her side, when she looked to her right, there it was, a small pup laying on the busy street, with a bloody leg, barely able to move, and something within her clicked when a car came into her sight, it was directed towards the small pup that laid helplessly on the street, he would be crushed under it's tire, she had no time to react consciously before her body was halfway across the street, standing in front on the car and picking up the frail dog, she tried to run away from the car yet, she was to late, it hit her hard, sending her flying 3 meters ahead and the dog she had tried to rescue, flew out of her grasp, only to end having it's head crushed by a truck coming from the opposite road, it's small innocent eyes rolled on the ground as it gave out one last ear piercing scream, it's brains scattered all around the floor and his little tail still wagging due to the sudden death. She witnessed it all, she slowly slipped away, her head bloodied and her waist and legs resting on a pool of her crimson liquid.

She heard people screaming and an ambulance's siren in the distance before she finally closed her eyes, finally losing consciousness, yet somewhere along the slipping away and being awake, she swore she heard somebody say thank you. Whom it was she did not know, and perhaps it had only been her mind playing tricks on her due to the loss of blood, either way, she could not think about it anymore, as she found herself to be in a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
So 1st chapter's out, tell if you liked it guys, I'm really excited about writing this fanfiction and the dog death scene, brought tears to my eyes Q_Q, because that's how one of my puppies died I still feel bad for it, but OH WELL, enjoy the reading and THANK YOU TIGRA22 for you review, I really appreciate your support!**

**Well I'm out and onto my bed, goodnight guys.**


	3. Chapter 2:Coma and Sesshoumaru's Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any OC belongs to me.**

**Love****InTheBattleField: I'll keep the story coming as you can see and thanks for the sailor moon notice, but I don't really feel like re-watching it, I really appreciate it though.**

**Fallen. angel .sinthea: Thank you so much for the fav and follow, I LOVE YOU BAE! jk XD (ps. I had to space in between the dots because it would always shorten to .sinthea)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Coma and Sesshoumaru's Request**

Medics paced back and forth as she the operation room was prepared, the girl laying unconscious on the operation table, barely hanging onto life, nurses kept their vigil on her as everything was set into place, measuring her blood pressure and pressing the deep wound in her back to avoid a faster blood loss. The climate of mess and hurry soon dissipated when the red light turned on, signaling that the operation had started, they put a tube down her throat to make air reach her needy, blood clothed lungs, they quickly and effectively euthanize'd the deep gash on her back, it ran all the way down from her right shoulder to the left side of her hip, once that was finished, they moved on to closing the wound, cleaning it while making the stitches, by the end she had needed 76 stitches on her back. They next moved on to her bloodied head, it had cracked from the bottom of her left ear to the middle of her forehead, the immediately knew that had been the zone of impact on the ground after being hit by the car. It was a risky procedure yet they treated her head, shaving the hair surrounding the area and disinfecting it, and after taken the due care, closing the wound.

By the end of it all, there was only one thing they could not fix...her vertebrates, when they were stitching her back and in the x-ray they seemed to be all perfectly fine, yet after surgery and on closer look of the new x-ray they found her bottom 5 vertebrates to be badly injured, yet even has they compared from exam to exam, they didn't know how it happened, in the first one there was nothing, yet on the second one there it was, the broken vertebrates they wouldn't risk another surgery with her in such a risky state, so they chose to leave her that way, and maybe time would take it's tool and heal the broken bones.

* * *

**2 Months Later...**

The injuries had proven themselves to be worse then they seemed, she had yet to wake up from the day of the surgery, she had fallen into a deep slumber, and to maybe, never wake up, everyday doctors and nurses would come in and out to check in on her, Ib, was at her side whenever he had a chance, with his blue eyes always scanning for any sign of life, his brown hair a mess from lack of sleep, he didn't want to leave to England, he didn't want to leave his baby girl in such a state, all alone, to wake up and have nobody to comfort her. Not one of her so called 'friends' came to visit her, Kagome's parents had said she would visit Lilith if she were to recover from another of her weird illness. Yet he loved his wife far to much, he knew she would leave him for staying by her side and refuse that once in a lifetime job opportunity, let alone now that they had a child on the way. That day, he left a note by her side, biding his farewell, and how sorry he was for not being there in her wake, the tears fell down his face as he closed the door it broke his earth to see the girl he had seen grow up barely hanging onto life, and he couldn't help but think, what if she's not strong enough? What if she dies? And then, he realized, she wouldn't want to live once she woke up, she would be deprived of the one thing she truly loved, she couldn't run, no matter how much she wished to do so, her vertebral spine had been damaged beyond repair, there's nothing modern medicine could do to help her, the mere thought of her giving up made him want to run back into that room, but his heart beat far harder for his wife and unborn child, he left that day, leaving a part of him behind, yet somehow, he didn't regret it, and it made him wonder if he ever truly cared for the girl or was it all pity from the start.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kagome and Inuyasha**

''Sit boy!'' Kagome shouted in the distance, as she walked furiously towards the cat demon, Kirara.

''What was that for Kagome?!'' Inuyasha retorted, coughing out dirt that had entered his mouth.

''Inuyasha's never going to learn it.'' The wise monk, Miroku said to his demon slayer companion, as he slowly crept his hand to touch her bottom, receiving a hard blow to the head, which would make us wonder, _How doesn't he have a broken skull or is he died now?!_

''Seems like you're the one who's never going to learn.'' A young, cute demon fox half-ling said while sitting on Sango's shoulder.

They all walked towards their destination in silence, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half-brother, had invited them all to his castle, for important matters, to which they all knew nothing.

''Hey Sango, what do you think Sesshoumaru needs from us? I don't really feel at ease leaving Rukia alone in the village.'' Rukia, was Kagome's and Inuyasha's 1 year old daughter,Kagome had her at the age of 17 once Naraku was defeated,daughter whom they had left with Kaede to go in meeting of Sesshoumaru.

''I don't know, but I've heard some rumors, people have been commenting of a strange demon on the western lands that has been killing off entire villages of both demons and humans, yet they are only rumors, I don't know it that is to be true. What do you think love?''

''I don't know but if it's true, it must truly be a strong demon, that Sesshoumaru would request for our help, taking in the fact that he despises his younger brother.'' Miroku, Sango's husband replied to her question, as he reached his arm around her shoulder in a way of comforting his beloved wife.

''Gross...'' The small fox kit said as he moved onto Kagome's arms.

''Either way, I hope we get out of it alive, I don't want to leave our little Nath and Maddi all alone.'' Nath or rather, Nathaly and Maddi, Maddison, were Miroku and Sango's 2 year old twins, they were their own little bundle of joy, being hyper all the time, it was hard for even them, whom killed demons for a living, to handle, however that didn't make them love their little girls any less.

''Me neither.'' A look of sadness adorned Sango's features as she pondered those possibilities, Miroku wanted desperately to comfort his lady yet he knew better, he knew she needed her space and to think it out. ''Either way, lets keep moving, the faster we get there, the better.''

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry if that was short Q_Q kk? I need to make the plot and all.**

**Alright tell what you guys think of this, I love you all for fav'ing, following and reviewing this fanfic, you're my reason to live! Q^Q *hugs and kisses for all of you*  
**

**Now, I'm going to sleep, it's already 1 am, oh and, if you notice any mistakes, please message it to me, since I write this at such a late time I don't notice them all.**

**Thanks for you attention and now MY LOVELY FLUFFY BED, HERE I COME.**


	4. Chapter 3: Cage Of Wheels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any OC belongs to me.**

**BooBear517: Thanks for following the story baby! n-n**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cage Of Wheels**

**With Kagome**

All of a sudden Kagome stopped in her tracks, as she remembered the dear friend she left when she choose Inuyasha.

''Kagome, you okay?'' Her husband quickly questioned, worried at his beloved sudden stop.

''Yeah... I just, remembered a friend from my time, I think you would have liked her.''

''Kagome! Don't scare the crap out of me every time you remember one of your friends!''

''Sit boy!''

''I just wonder if she's okay, she wasn't always exactly the healthiest person in the world, or the sanest.'' She lightly chuckle remembering all the times Lilith would charge at man hurting helpless women and end up running away, always unscathed due to her amazing speed.

''You speak highly of her Kagome, who knows, maybe you'll see each other again.'' The perverted monk spoke in a way of comfort.

''Oh god, no! I wouldn't want her to come to the Feudal Era, she doesn't belong here...despite that she would love all the open plains to run in, and she's survive against demons by running away but that's about it, by no means, would I want to see her again, In THIS era.''

''She liked to run?'' Sango asked, curious at how she would be able to run way from all demons.

''Oh, yeah, she just loved running, and I bet she still does, and she's always been really, REALLY, fast, she just doesn't run aimlessly, she puts her brain into it, making a tactic as she runs, and always wins. If I ever find a way to show you guys the time where I come from I'll introduce Lilith to you, she's a really nice person, and she'd just fall head over heels with Kirara.''

''Haha, heard that Kirara? Somebody's going to love you when they see you!''

They all kept on laughing as Sango spoke to Kirara in a childish voice trying to cheer up the mood as Inuyasha kept grumbling about her having to sit him.

* * *

**With Lilith**

After 2 months and 14 days she slowly woke up, her green orbs peeking from within her hardly half open eyelids.

''Doctor! She's opening her eyes!'' She heard in muffled voices as she slightly moved her head to the left only to quickly turn it to her right as a sharp blade of pain seemed to pierce her head in two. Now that the blinding light of the room was directly pointed at her eyes she began to carefully open them, examining the room and people around her, she deduced she was in an hospital by all the medical gear and tubes, there were two nurses at her right side checking her pulse and calling the doctor, on her left side was another nurse examining Lilith's forehead.

''Hey there, good to see you've finally woken up, my name's Alexander, do you remember yours?'' The doctor appeared in front of her eyes, wearing white robes as he pointed a small flashlight at her eyes, and began to move it from left to right, her gaze never left the blinding light.

''My name's Lilith Tora Ookami Kuromi, why? What am I doing here? Why does my head hurt so bad?''

''Easy there tiger, first your head hurts because you got yourself one hell of a nice wound in it, it's going to leave an ugly scar, and second you're here because you were hit by a car, remember?''

As he said that the imagines of the small pup and it's death flashed through her mind.

''Y-yeah.''

''Good, at least we know you didn't suffer from any further damage.''

''Further?''

''Ah, yes, you see, the wound in your head is quite deep, we were afraid you would have lost your memory too or worse, lost your ability to move all of your body.''

''Oh...well I'm glad that didn't happen!'' And suddenly she felt a sharp pang in between her legs, and a very urgent to relief herself. ''Can I go to the bathroom? I need to go take a leak!''

''Now there Missy, you've been in a coma for 2 months but that isn't an excuse for losing your manners...'' She gave him a sharp deadly glare. ''...but, I'll let it slip this time.''

He quickly removed the machines and wires that had kept her going while she was out, all except the serum, he simply changed it onto a mobile 'hanger', he opened pulled back the covers and picked her up bridal style, taking the serum with them, he moved onto the hallway and laid her on a wheel chair that awaited there, ready to be used.

''W-why are you sitting me on a wheel chair! I can walk you know!'' She quickly burst out at him.

''Lilith...I'm sorry but...you can't, the accident fractured the vertebrates that controlled your legs, badly, and the chance of recovery is far to low. I'm sorry to tell you but, you'll have to live in a wheel chair for the rest of your life.''

Her face looked that of a ghost, completely pale and her eyes blank, no emotion present in them.

''How low?''

''The chance of recovery is... 1.25%. I'm sorry.''

''Don't be sorry, that's high enough for me, I swear on the stars above us! I will stand on my own to feet again, I! WILL! RUN! ONE MORE TIME!'' She shouted, her face full of anger and determination.

''But that is only if your vertebrates heal, if they don't, the chance is zero.''

The doctor simply smiled in an act of compassion.

''Either way, that's the spirit you need to keep, now how about we take you to the bathroom.''

''...shit...'' She said, her face immediately burning in different shades of red.

Alexander looked at her puzzled, yet noticed the water dripping on the floor.

''Please, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!''

''I'M SORRY! I GOT TO EXCITED WITH NOT BEING ABLE TO WALK OKAY?!'' She said as small tears rolled down her eyes, this was definitely the worst day of her life, she couldn't run, no matter how hard she tried and she had urinated herself, in front of a doctor, in an hospital's wheel chair... she just hit a new all time low.

''It's alright, we'll get that cleaned, let's get you changed shall we? And get the nurses to give you a bath.''

He moved the wheel chair towards the bathing room, immediately calling nurses who came running into the room, carefully stripping her off her clothes they cleaned off the wound in her back and forehead first off and then moved on onto the rest of her body, she didn't like the feeling, having others touch her thighs, her soft milky breast, yet no matter how much she insisted they always replied that she would open her wounds if she was the one to bather herself.

Once bath time was over they dried her, dressed her, and put her on a new clean wheel chair.

They decided to take her on a tour to the hospital, most of the staff she already knew, but it was nice nonetheless, when she was back at her room, dinner warm on her stomach she thought of Ib, and how he was now there at her side, to give her comfort, truth be told, Alexander gave his best to comfort her, he even sneaked in a little kitten onto her room when the others weren't looking, but it didn't do much to buzz off the feeling of not having the man she grew so attached to at her side, and then her mind swam further in her past, to Kagome, Lilith knew she had suffering from all kinds of illness, so she didn't quite feel bummed out for her not being there, after all, she rather see her friend healthy than sick, however she still wanted to see her, and be comforted by her long time childhood friend.

She looked outside the window and straight at the moon crescent moon.

''I wish I could be with you Kagome, god, I miss you so bad.''

_Make a move. _A manly voice spoke

''What? Did somebody say something.''

_We're all insane and scared, nobody wants to make the needed move. Make the move needed to accomplish your wish._

''W-what? What do you want from me!'' Lilith look outside the door and saw nurses and doctors paralyzed in their place, and a stack of papers scattered in the air just floating there, as the woman who was holding them seemed to be falling, yet never moving her place ''What's happening! Who are you?!''

_In due time, you'll soon find who I am, make the move needed to see your friend! _

She didn't want to think about, she reached for her wheel chair, she knew she was going insane, maybe that wound in the head did have it's tool on her, yet as soon as she moved 'he' spoke once again. _The move as been made. _''W-what?!'' She frantically reached for her wheel chair, as darkness began to take over the room, when her hand finally landed on the wheel chair's back, she grabbed onto it for dear life, as the dark took over her body she felt light and tired, she closed her eyes but for a second, but a second was enough for her to fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Soooooooo, what do you guys think of this chapter? I really really REALLY liked it,oh but then again, who am I to judge? I drank a beer before I wrote this so It's probably shit and! I'm not going to post a new chapter unless I get a review on how I'm doing u-u #Bribe :P**

**I'm going to sleep, it's freaking 2 am! Q_Q MY BEAUTY SLEEP, night bae's!**


	5. Chapter 4: Running Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any OC belongs to me.**

**Hetomi: I try to update it as fast as I can, but I only have time to write it at 00:00 to 1 am Q_Q kk, I try my hardest, I've been updating it daily q-q. Thanks for the follow though, I really appreciate it!**

**VixenKistune147, smallsa1: Thanks for the follow and favorite! Love you guys ~~~ o3o**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Running Demons**

Kagome and the gang were standing in front of Sesshoumaru, after a long trip they had finally arrived at his marvelous pristine castle, sculpted in pure white marble, cherry blossoms planted parallel to one another, next to a sand like road that lead to the castle's entrance. A big brown door stood in front of them with a dog craved in it, and as they had the door opened by one of the servants they were taken away by the view of the Lord's home, a red carpet stood under their noses, leading way to the stair in front of them who broke off into two opposite ones, leading to different sides of the castle, and the red carpet only kept it's way to the right side. The entrance was covered in large arched windows, leaving the room bathed with the sun's light.

''Half-breed.'' Sesshoumaru coldly stated from across the room, standing on the red carpet at the end of the stairs. ''You and your pack have taken more than enough time to reach this Sesshoumaru's home.''

''Yeah, well, what do you want from us? I left my pup back at the village so this better be fast!''

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and the rest of the group, instructing them to follow him, he moved outside of the castle and onto the cherry blossom area, moving away from the sand road, he guided them through his giant garden, finally stopping in front of an entrance to a cave.

* * *

**With Lilith**

_Would you do anything to save your loved ones? _The manly voice she had heard back at the hospital room spoke ponce again.

''Of course! I'd never let any of my friends die while I'm alive!''

_What would you do if they turned on you, to claim your life._

''I'm sure they'd have their reasons! I'd let them claim it! I must have done something to hurt them, so I wouldn't protect myself!''

A small human form of light appeared in front of her a man with golden eyes and a small purple stripe on each cheek and long silver hair tied at the top of his head, he wore a white kimono and hakama with a breastplate, armored boots, and a long flowing sash, a spiked pauldron on each shoulder, parted pelt that extends from both shoulders parting at his lower back, with quite a fluffy appearance, he was close within her reach, and without even thinking she reached forward, petting the white fluff, her body felt so light, she could move freely in the air, her legs weren't restricting her of movement.

_Humans are always curious creatures, they don't care about the dangers of situation until they satisfy their hunger for knowledge. _He grabbed her hand and pulled it beck in front of his face, never releasing it from it's hold.

''H-hey! Let go of my hand!'' She tried to get free of his grip but he was far too strong.

_Do not resist me. _He said, taking a firm hold of her waist and holding her against his body. Her eyes immediately opened, almost popping out of her head as a look of utter surprise and horror adorned her feature, and then, laughter could be heard, the man before her, was having a fit of uncontrollable laughter._  
_

_Oh my god! You should have seen your face! You looked like a big eyed fish about to be eaten! _

''H-hey! Not funny! What do you want from me?! AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!'' Lilith madly shouted at him, punching his chest plate.

_That was for being too curious and getting on my personal space as long as what I want from you...you'll find in it's due time. Now tell me, do you have someone to protect?_

''Someone? To protect? N-no... I don't really have friends, or family you know, Kagome's the only friend I've ever had but I haven't seen her in so long. I wonder if she still remembers me...'' She looked sadly at her feet, yet his head quickly found her chin, and lifted her eye onto his sight.

_There's something you want to protect, at all cost, it was the same reason that got you in this_ _state. _He said glancing at the wound in her forehead._  
_

And all of a sudden, as if by magic, images of the puppy she had attempted to save flashed through her mind, and all those birds she had taken care of when fallen from the nest. And as clear as the sun light, she knew the one thing she had to protect. ''Animals...and..my legs!'' This time, he didn't respond, he but gently smiled as his body faded back into the darkness. _Go, and save the world, get your wings back, and be free! _

She felt her body weaken until she closed her eyes and drifted back off into sleep.

* * *

**With Sesshoumaru and the guys**

''Inuyasha, as father ever told you about the whereabouts of the running demons?''

''Running what? No. What the hell is a running demon.'' Inuyasha asked half mad and half curious.

''Monk, Demon Slayer do you know of them?''

Miroku quickly replied. ''Legend tells that the running demons existed little less than 700-800 years ago, they were demons of pure attributes, earth, water, wind and fire, also known to be some of the strongest in the demon world. They obtained the nickname running because they were able to run for long distances and time, at great speed, without rest or food for years. That was I learned from my training.''

''I learned the same as Miroku but, my father told me they were capable of rejecting their human form from within their nature, and that by doing that, they became unbeatable, but I always wondered, if they were so unbeatable, why don't they exist anymore.''

''Correction, one remains, it was long ago sealed in this cave by my father, Lord Inu no Taisho, the running demons are beatable, they're only weakness, is-'' He was interrupted as he smelled the bright vivid smell of his father in the entrance of the cave, and by instinct he leaps inside.

''Father!'' Inuyasha scram, as he too, smelt his father, and ran into the cave, the group quickly on his heels.

''Oh my god... What's this?!'' Kagome shouted as she saw a giant sphere of darkness.

Everyone stared at it, not knowing what to do, eventually the sphere's size began to shrink, until Kagome heard metal clashing onto the ground, and the darkness forming into a human form, slowly hovering till the body laid on the ground safely. Once the body of darkness had been laid on the cave's stone floor, the darkness began to dissipate from the body, pale skin and brown hair was the first thing they saw, and has the darkness fled further and further, Kagome recognized the typical medical robes of her time, having a button behind the person's neck and the rest being open for better medical use in case of urgency, what she didn't except was to see her friend laying of the ground with nearly dried stitches oh her forehead and pale skin that made her look like a ghost.

''Lilith!'' Kagome quickly ran to her friend's side, ignoring the wheel chair that laid in front of her and picked her friend's head onto her arms.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys, I've had a busy day, so...I'm publishing now...at freaking 2:45 am! Q_Q and early notice, on every Friday, I will not be able to publish a chapter, because it's cleaning day, and by the end of the end I'm exhausted and all I want is sleep, so I hope you guys won't mind, I'll try to keep my daily updates though! I SWEAR! Thank you all for fav'ing the story I really REALLY appreciate that, it makes me feel like I'm writing this for others instead of just me. If u see any grammar errors please tell me! I tried to make the mood a little light with InuTaisho cuz hell why not?**

**Welp, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm off to bed.**

***pats everyone's head***

**Nighty night bae's.**


	6. Chapter 5: Still Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any OC belongs to me.**

**Thanks for all the favs and follows! I love you all! Enjoy this chapter. And tomorrow I may not have time to publish, I'm going out with some friends at night, I'll try to write it during the day but if I can't, no Monday update.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Still Broken**

''Come on Lilith, wake up!'' Kagome said, gently shaking her pale friend, waiting for her to take a breath. '' Come on girl! Don't you dare die on me.'' She pushed her again, this time making her roll and showing her wounded back. ''Oh my god, what happened to you?'' The young priestess whispered to herself. ''Lilith...'' Tears threatened to fall from her eyes when her friend finally gave a breath, rather she moved her intire body her green orbs fluttering open as she breathed heavily, pushing herself upwards, ignoring the pounding pain in her head and back, looking at her surroundings.

''K-kagome? I-is that really you?''

''Yes Lilith, it's me.''

''KAGOME!'' Lilith threw herself onto Kagome's arms, stained the girls clothes with her blood and tears. ''God, you've been so sick, I didn't think you'd ever get well! Why didn't you come to visit me at the hospital? Were you sick?''

''How did you get in the hospital, rather, HOW did you get like that.'' She said pointing at her head and signaling her back. ''And I've never been sick, I've just been living in the Feudal Era.''

''Oh, yah know, little old me went running after a puppy in the road, like it was a damsel in distress, and got hit by a car, puppy died eith- WAIT, did you just say, living...in the Feudal Era?''

''Yes, it's a long story, I'll explain it to you later, we have to clean your wounds, Sesshoumaru you can explain whatever it is that you want later? She needs to get treated.''

''Hn.'' Sesshoumaru quickly replied, making his way into the castle.

''Come on! Get up and let's go.''

''...'' Lilith looked at her legs, hiding her facial features with her long brown hair, she bit back the tears, the mere thought of never being able to get up again had made her break, _'What am I going to do? I can't even run anymore, ever again, I'm stuck like this.''_

''Hey you okay? Lil-''

''I can't walk!'' Kagome was quickly interrupted by Lilith snapping at her, the tears finally streaming down her skin, and a look of pure rage and disgust present in her eyes. ''You can say it okay, you can say I'm a loser, that I'm a good for nothing piece of shit! COME ON! SAY IT! NO NEED TO HOLD BACK!'' She scram once again, gripping the cave floor underneath her, the tears wouldn't stop falling down her pale, peach like skin.

Finally Kagome took notice of the wheel chair behind Lilith, she moved towards it, moving it closer to Lilith, before dragging her onto the wheel chair. ''Lili...You're not a loser, and you definitely are not a piece of shit, you'll see, you're going to get back on your own two feet in no time, I know you, you're going to beat whatever happened, and prove everyone wrong, until then, you'll just have to take it with the wheel chair. Okay? Now stop crying, it makes me sad.''

Lilith sighed, cleaning her own tears and giving Kagome a weak yet gentle smile, Kagome was right, she wasn't just going to quit on running.

_It's a part of who you are for now, embrace it. _The manly voice whom had spoken to her at the hospital, and the void of darkness rang in her ears again, yet she thanked the man's words, truth be told, if she wasn't going to get out of the wheel chair, she had to at least embrace it like a man and get some balls to move forth.

Kagome began to move the wheel chair towards the castle, and along the way she explained everything, how she found Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, the defeat of Naraku and everyone, the birth of her daughter, where they now were and everything she knew about the lord of the castle, Sesshoumaru, whom oddly resembled the man she had seen back at the void, yet far colder than the gentle man that greeted her.

They entered the luxurious Castle, following Sesshoumaru's lead, Inuyasha picked up Lilith and walked up the stairs with her, Kagome and the other quickly tried to trail behind but were quickly stopped by the Lord.

''The half-ling and the wounded human alone.''

''I have a name you know!'' Lilith snapped at the demon lord. ''And so does he!'' She pointed at Inuyasha.

''I don't give a damn crap if you're a demon and can kill me! Calling him a half-ling is disrespectful! He didn't choose to be like this okay? So call your freaking brother by his name before I kick some some into your ass.''

''Kick? With those useless legs of yours, you weak pathetic little human.'' Sesshoumaru coldly stated, looking her dead on in the eyes, he felt aggravated at her boldness yet he saw deep in her eyes, the fierceness a mother would show when protecting their pups, and it, for some reason, bothered him.

''My legs may not work properly, but trust me I. Am. Not. Weak!''

''Lilith, please just leave it, it's better this way, the sooner we get this over with the better.'' Kagome calmly spoke.

''Fine...I'll let it slide this time, but he better call your husband by his name next time.''

''Hn.'' Sesshoumaru turned his back at them and continued walking, Inuyasha and Lilith right on his trail, he stops in front of a door and then opens it, revealing medical herbs and demon's charged with the task of treating injuries. Inuyasha didn't wait for his brother's words, he entered and laid Lilith down on the nearest bed, the demons quickly began to do their job, in the end, they had dressed her a plain white kimono with a golden border and grey rose patterns, they even put her hair in a high pun and a grey rose pin with small golden strands falling on it's left side.

Once everything was done with the demons walked away without ever uttering a word, Inuyasha went to her side and picked her up, bridal style, she quickly flung her arms around his neck out of surprise. ''Sorry.'' He quietly muttered in her ear.

Sesshoumaru had been taken a back, he had not expected a human to look so beautiful and attractive wearing such a simple kimono, yet she proved him wrong, she did not have big breasts, which made the kimono sit perfectly on her body, not too tight, not too loose, and it gave the perfect outline of her body's natural curves, she looked like a demoness messing with a wild fire. What intrigued him the most, was why she carried his father's scent on her, he was long dead, rotten in the deepest pit of hell.

After the treatment and the pain subsided she eventually fell asleep, her arms lazily sliding down onto her stomach as she drifted peacefully onto the world of dreamland. Inuyasha took this as his cue.

''Sesshoumaru, I think father may have brought her here.''

''What makes you think such a thing...Inuyasha.''

''Hey, you're calling me by my name, did she threatening you work?''

''Shut up half-breed.''

''Ok ok. And well, as you may have assumed, she comes from Kagome's time, and the well's been sealed ever since she came back for the last time, and I doubt there would be any other place that would directly take her to that cave, where we were, plus she smelled like father.'' It was trued, it did add up.

''Why would he do such a thing?''

''Hell do I look like I know? Probably brought her here because she's a friend of Kagome's, I don't know, we'll have to figure that out in time.''

''...mommy...daddy...'' Lilith quietly muttered as cold sweat trickled down her forehead and back.

''What?'' Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said, in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**So guys? What do you think? Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I think the story's becoming a cliche, and not much action and this chapter or anything but...just give it time ok? Q_Q I take my time to develop things.  
I need at least 1 review regarding how I'm going and what you guys would like to see in the fanfic.**

**#Bribeagain XD**

**Night guys, it's 3 Am over here, tired as fudge, OFF TO BED I GO.**


	7. Chapter 6: Loaded Gun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any OC belongs to me.**

**LoveInTheBattleField: I'll keep 'em coming xd just give me time...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Loaded Gun**

_''Mommy...Daddy...No...'' A young girl in her pink sheep pajamas stared, green orbs dilated as tears streamed down her face, her messy brown hair clinging onto her now wet face, has her parents fell to the ground, shot dead, her body trembled uncontrollably, her face stained with her parent's blood. ''...mommy...daddy...''_

_The blue eyed and red haired woman, laying in her own blood, mustered what little less energy she had left and spoke. ''Baby, m-mommy loves you, okay?'' Lilith but shock her head from side to side, denying what she was witnessing, when their dog, Bert, a 6 year old Estrela Mountain Dog jumped at the shooters, and fell on the ground with a bullet across his head._

_''For the love of god, Lilith, RUN!'' The bloody brown haired man with green eyes spoke. ''Run! Keep on running, and never stop! Save yourself!'' _

_The little child ran upstairs, has bullets flied past her and landed on the stairs, shattering the wood around it, she fled onto her parent's chambers and hid inside the closet, hugging her knees and praying to the gods above not to be found and killed. She heard the wooden boards creek under the weight of someone, when she heard._

_''Come out, come out where ever you are.'' He sand out. ''It's easier if you give yourself out, or else you're not going down as easy as your parents pumpkin pie.'' The sound of his footsteps became more audible as he approached the closet's closed doors._

_''Come on sweetie, Don't you wanna be with mommy and daddy again?'' He bitterly laughed. ''You scared hun? Well you should be, because were going to torture you, a bullet in each joint of your body, next time you'll know not to hide from us.'' _

_Something within her made her swallow her fear, as she rose, her white sclera had turned black, and the green orbs she had inherited from her father had turned purple. Her plain nails had thickened and grown bigger, looking much like an aged claw, her upper canine teeth had grown into big fangs, sticking out of her mouth, reaching her chin, and her beautiful brown hair turned black, gaining red tips._

_She opened the closet's door, hiding her face face with her pitch black hair and red tips. _

_''Now there's a good girl, took you a long time but you fi-'' He was caught off by her hand piercing his heart, he looked in disbelief at her eyes, fading onto the afterlife. A large star 6 pointed line star, inside a circle with the letter 死 (A/N: death in japanese, reads shi) in the center, since it was glowing a blue light that almost seemed blinding, finally the letter and star dissipated, leaving only the circle, a dark hole appeared under the man's still body, arm like shadows grabbed the man's dead body and pushed it into the hole, once his body was complete under the dark, the letter and star re-appeared, the blue light quickly changed into purple and all the blood left behind disappeared. She moved into the closet, hugging her knees onto her chest once again._

_''I'm not scared, in fact, when was the last time I felt scared?.''_

* * *

Lilith jumped up, quickly holding in a scream as pain shot through her back and head from the sudden action, cold sweat trickled down her forehead, she looked around, finding Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru looking at her from a nearby window, Kagome was sitting in front of her while Inuyasha and the other were leaning on a wall whom had seemed to be chatting before her wake. Apparently she had been taken to a room, as she found herself to be in a quite comfortable bed, they were all staring at her in astonishment.

''I-i'm sorry if I interrupted whatever you guys were doing.''

''Lilith? H-how did you do that?''

''Do what?'' She looked around the room as if to get a clue.

''Your teeth,your eyes and, oh my god, your hair.''

''What?'' She quickly reached her hands upward, reaching for her mouth, but instead she touched rather large fangs that stuck out of her mouth, ending little past her chin, panicking she combed her hair with her finger, immediately noticing the new found color and her claws. _''That dream...no...it can't be...they left when they killed them, I know it!'' _She looked at Kagome, fear adorned her features.

''I don't know Kagome...''

''What...what did you dream about?''

''M-my parents...the...day.''

''I think you have turned into a demon, but you don't have any aura.''

''Nor does she smell like one.'' Sesshoumaru coldly stated.

''I-i'm not! I'm as human as Kagome.'' Before anyone could speak again, her claws vanished into thin air, her fangs retreated into her mouth, becoming her normal canine, and her hair turned the same, regular old brown.

''What's happening to me Kagome?!'' Lilith looked at Kagome's eyes and everyone around her, everyone sharing the same expression of having no knowledge on what was happening to her.

''Lord Sesshoumaru's told us what we needed to know to catch the running demon hasn't he? We need to find a runner and kill it. Let's get to work, the sooner we leave the better.'' Miroku spoke up, Kagome quickly nodded her head, and brought Lilith's wheel chair close to the bed, Inuyasha helped her sit on it before Sesshoumaru lead the way across his enormous castle.

Lilith was had her eyes locked on Sesshoumaru's back, when she saw some strange movement in the ceiling and looked up, finding black and purple eyes staring at her, surrounded by flame like fog of shadows, she swallowed her saliva to moisten up her dry throat.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' She scram at the top of her lungs, as the pain she had felt for years shot through her entire body, making her feel like her lower back was made of ice engulfed in lava, she bent over and grabbed her belly, quickly shooting her head up again as everyone looked at her startled, the eyes were still there.

''K-KAGOME!'' Lilith pointed with one of her fingers to the ceiling, her body trembling as the eyes became bigger and big white fangs became to appear.

''W-what?!'' Kagome inquired, looking up, only to be left confused. ''There's nothing there Lilith, well except for that tapestry of Inu no Taisho...''

The pain in her lower back shot higher as she had never experienced before, making her body feel like it was being pierced by flaming bullets all over, she stretched her back as high as she could, trying to release her body of some of the tension if was receiving, gritting her teeth she pushed her head back, saliva dripping down her the sides of her mouth, as she muffled down her screams, her hands gripped the wheel chair's arms for security, she looked at the eyes and fangs in agony, greeting her end. She wasn't afraid if she were to die, no, she was far from being scared, she had been taught since a young toddler to be brave before any danger.

_''Tadita?'' _She heard her mother's voice, that was her mother's nickname for her, and as soon as that name was spoken, the eyes vanished, and the pain disappeared, she was left staring at the tapestry on Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, she realized that the man was the exact replica of the one whom she had seen before arriving to the time Kagome calls of feudal era. She felt like telling that new found information to Kagome but the pain she had just experienced made her body ache, her mind pulse and her heart beat faster, she was left exhausted and so she slowly closed her eyes, letting herself drift off to sleep, before she fell asleep she realized something, since she woke up from the coma, she had been sleeping a lot, and wondered if that was normal, yet shrugged as her body was washed away with another wave of exhaustion.

Just before she fell asleep, and conscious slipped, she spoke ''Night mommy.''

Kagome but simply gave a small condescending smile. ''Good night Lilith, go see your mommy.''

Sesshoumaru stared at her and back at the ceiling, he saw it, the purple eyes, and the pain emanating from her body, and wondered how did she, a priestess, did not see such a demonic creature.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait, I've been feeling sick, right now my head's pounding and I just want to puke, well the new chapter's up, hope you guys liked it, in about, 3-4 chapters there's going to be some Sesshoumaru and Lilith interaction, so I hope that's may be good news for you.**

**I'm going to bed now, but before I go, I give a big thanks to everyone that followed and fav'ed this story, it means so much to me, that other people are enjoying this.**

**I'm sorry for being so pushy, but, please, would anyone review on the writing? And how the story's going so far? I feel like it's just a pool of staled water.**

**Good night everyone, Ima call you guys my fluffers, get it? runner x fluffy= fluffer  
HAHA, I'm so dumb, either way, R&F&F.**

**Peace, I'm out.**


	8. Chapter 7: Dreams of Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do no****t own Inuyasha, any OC belongs to me.**

**LoveInTheBattleField: It's here! Sorry it took so long, and thanks for your support!**

* * *

**_Previously on Shadow Of The Wind Runner..._  
**

_''Tadita?'' She heard her mother's voice, that was her mother's nickname for her, and as soon as that name was spoken, the eyes vanished, and the pain disappeared, she was left staring at the tapestry of Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, she realized that the man was the exact replica of the one whom she had seen before arriving to the time Kagome calls of feudal era. She felt like telling that new found information to Kagome but the pain she had just experienced made her body ache, her mind pulse and her heart beat faster, she was left exhausted and so she slowly closed her eyes, letting herself drift off to sleep, before she fell asleep she realized something, since she woke up from the coma, she had been sleeping a lot, and wondered if that was normal, yet shrugged as her body was washed away with another wave of exhaustion._

_Just before she fell asleep, and conscious slipped, she spoke ''Night mommy.''_

_Kagome but simply gave a small condescending smile. ''Good night Lilith, go see your mommy.''_

_Sesshoumaru stared at her and back at the ceiling, he saw it, the purple eyes, and the pain emanating from her body, and wondered how did she, a priestess, did not see such a demonic creature._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dreams of Freedom**

Lilith woke up on a two-headed dragon's back, at first, she was startled but as soon as her eyes fell on Kagome she relaxed, and brought her body upwards, sitting side-ways on top of the dragon.A smile grew on her face as she remembered when her and Kagome played chase at the age of 10, Lilith was always the winner, being the faster one she caught Kagome in a glimpse of an eye, and well, when Kagome was caught, she immediately gave up on playing and called for her mom, saying she wanted to go home, however Miss Higurashi always found a way for Kagome to play with Lilith again.

Kagome's parents knew Lilith's before they died, they felt awfully bad about the event, and no matter how much they wanted to, they couldn't take her in, when Ib took her to his home, they were delighted, they visited them weekly to keep Lilith in touch with reality. They couldn't have imagined he would later on 'dump' her at the orphanage again, all because of his girlfriends, it stung Miss Higurashi's heart to see Lilith so helpless and alone, that's why she made her best to keep Kagome there for hours when they visited. She felt herself yearning to run, and do, she moved her eyes towards her legs, gently caressing her knee, she attempted to bring her leg up, much to her dismay, it didn't even itch, she found herself dragging her eyes towards the sky, admiring the beautiful white clouds mixing with the blue background, it looked so peaceful, once in awhile, a small group of birds flew above them, Lilith stared at the small creatures, completely free, soaring above all else, ruling the skies, she missed the feeling of freedom, how she felt so unbeatable every time she ran, it was as if her body became one whenever she heard those three little words _'Ready? Set! GO!'_ , even though she never left the ground, even if gravity still pushed her body in the hard floor, she didn't feel the ground, she felt the wind, and her legs were her wings, allowing her to fly and be free, but now, that feeling was nothing more but a part of her dreams, her _**Dreams of Freedom.**_

Her mind traveled further back into her past, the memories of her parents bringing tears to the corners of her eyes, the salty water rolled down her cheeks as she recalled her mother's sweet voice when singing her a lullaby after she had a bad dream, and her father's strong arms, that held her safe and above all else whenever she felt scared or sad, the two people who gave their all to make her happy, so that she could live, to survive, to become the warrior she was born to be.

Focused on her memories she did not notice the wind hitting against her face, that was until she felt a leaf hitting her face. Her green orbs flew open, she could see nothing else but the blue peaceful sky, she looked downwards, staring as her feet and legs hang like like the lifeless limbs they were, she felt her body being roughly attacked by the wind and claws on her shoulders as she saw, a big black bird, with emerald wings, and red stripes flowing from it's blue eyes down to it's fire like tail.

''LILITH!'' She heard Kagome shout from behind her, looking over her shoulder she found her, Sango and Miroku riding Kirara, while Sesshoumaru flew on some sort of white fluffy 'cloud' and Inuyasha rode on the two-headed dragon's back, with the company of the toad like demon. Kagome's bow was swiftly pulled back, an arrow pointing at the bird's body, when she let go the sound of wings flapping echoed through the plains, as the bird flew high above the sky, at full speed, his grey beak began to glow red, as flames started to engulf it's body length in a black fire.

Another of Kagome's arrow flew past them as the bird quickly tilted it's body, dodging the arrow and batting his wings with a strength that made the ground, meters underneath, crack. Without warning, the flames engulfed her body, and she saw the bird turn into pure bright flames. _Look, the sun. _The bird seemed to speak into her mind, she obeyed it's command and looked ahead. Her eyes grew as she admired the view of the sun shining bright above the earth, the beautiful baby blue mixed with light tones of red, orange and yellow, with small clouds here and there, scattered around it, it was a breathtaking view. _One day the sun will stop shinning, the clouds will fade, and the sky will be dark, you know, it's going to disappear someday, but you still enjoy it don't you? Sometimes you have to forget what's gone, appreciate what still remains and look forward, to the future, to what it holds you, be it good or bad, it's a blessing to be alive. Never give up on your dreams, on your freedom, fight for it, even if your body is rendered useless, use your sheer will to fight and take control of it, and fly, above anyone else, young one._

The bird that had now turned into flames let go of his grip on her shoulders and flew ahead of her, as she fell, the bird turned, it's face meeting hers, green orbs on emerald ones. Lilith stretched her left arm forwards, and opened her hand as wide as it could, seeking to touch to bird's beak _''It takes courage to dream, to seek out things you know are unreachable, yet to dream, is to hold the greatest power, for your mind will seek further, harder, to achieve those unattainable goals, as long as you are capable of dreaming, hope is never lost.'' _The bird spoke when it's head came in contact with her hand, it's body seemed to explode into fire like shadows, as it engulfed her body _''The day will come when you will no longer need to dream.'' _The shadows closed up against her body, burning her and keeping her from moving, the ground came closer and closer to her face, the impending fear of losing or life finally rose to the top of her nerves, as a ear piercing scream was unleashed throughout miles of green pasture.

Her scream ran clear as daylight in his ears, before anyone else from the group could see or do anything, he transformed into a ball of light, quickly travelling in matter of seconds to where she was falling, wrapped in shadows, finally back in his human form he flew to her, reaching her arms towards her, in an attempt to hold her, yet the shadows quickly seemed to dodge, time after time, he could not grab her, and every time the black flames moved her around like a puppet, another nonhuman scream left her throat, until finally he felt it, at first it had been barely noticeable, yet after the 5th time of not succeeding to grab Lilith, he smelt his father's scent, radiating out of the girls features, and a white glow that kept the flames from touching her already burnt skin, however there was something even more off, he sensed a demon aura, not the one from the bird, nor his father's, it was weaker, but he couldn't point out the exact location of where it was.

Finally, after mere inches of the ground, the flaming shadows stopped their torment, becoming bright red, before swirling maniacally around her stomach, soon enough the flames pierced into her soft skin, but no blood came out, and the flames keep pushing in, until finally they disappeared and Sesshoumaru was able to grab her unconscious form. Her body laid in his arms in a sloppy bridal style, her head falling back, with her sweet scented brow hair swinging back and forth, her peach lips slightly parted as she struggled for breath, only then, did he truly notice the girl's features, and how, in his arms, she was so light, fragile, so breakable he, the almighty Lord of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru felt afraid of even moving a finger in fear that she might get hurt.

''LILITH!'' He heard Kagome screaming from the sky, as she and the group approached them, full speed.

Something within the great lord stirred, and without warning, a barrier was brought up, separating them from Sesshoumaru and Lilith. He heard Inuyasha scream 'Bastard' before the barrier became complete yet, it wasn't him who made the protective wall, he felt the aura of another demon, much like the bird's, and it felt like it was coming straight from his arms, that's when he looked away from the direction he had previously been looking, and noticed her, skin pale as snow, black hair with red tips, a purple full moon in the middle of her forehead with two small red stripes crossing it, forming an 'X' with a green rose in the center. Her delicate fingers had now turned into a deadly weapon as they gained large, thick claws.

The place from where the flames had pierced her body now shone a bright hue of blue's, and the aura that had been so small, so insignificant now hit him strongly, debating his own power, yet as quickly as her appearance changed, and the aura showed itself, it dissipated, however the barrier still remained.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**I'm so sorry I'm this freaking late Q_Q well, school just started for me, like, 3 days ago, it's been fun and, I have 2 homosexuals in my class OMFG #Itotzshipthem XD, now on with serious business.  
**

**I had a hard time writing this chapter, because I knew what to write about, just hard a hard time putting it out of my mind in a way I liked it, and I'm still not satisfied with this chapter Q_Q, I'd like you guys to tell me what you thought of the chapters so far and what was your favorite if you don't mind.  
**

**Oh and, i'm not going to update as much nowadays xd, I'm going to try my best but, I'm in Science and Technology class, so I can't really slack of, but i'll try my hardest to update in less than a week.**


	9. Chapter 8: Two is better than one

**Disclaimer: I do no****t own Inuyasha, any OC belongs to me.**

**Less than a week my ass XD sorry I'm this late, but hey hey hey, I got a good excuse, I'm moving houses and taking my dog, Ted, to therapy. Well enjoy and, INSTEAD OF WRITING THIS I SHOULD BE STUDYING! I have a chem exam tomorrow, this shows how much I care about you readers.**

* * *

**_Previously on Shadow Of The Wind Runner..._**

_Something within the great lord stirred, and without warning, a barrier was brought up, separating them from Sesshoumaru and Lilith. He heard Inuyasha scream 'Bastard' before the barrier became complete yet, it wasn't him who made the protective wall, he felt the aura of another demon, much like the bird's, and it felt like it was coming straight from his arms, that's when he looked away from the direction he had previously been looking, and noticed her, skin pale as snow, black hair with red tips, a purple full moon in the middle of her forehead with two small red stripes crossing it, forming an 'X' with a green rose in the center. Her delicate fingers had now turned into a deadly weapon as they gained large, thick claws._

_The place from where the flames had pierced her body now shone a bright hue of blue's, and the aura that had been so small, so insignificant now hit him strongly, debating his own power, yet as quickly as her appearance changed, and the aura showed itself, it dissipated, however the barrier still remained._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Two is better than one  
**

It had been 3 days since the incident and Lilith was still unconscious and the barrier was stronger than before. Sesshoumaru was patrolling for anything that may of prove itself harmful or eatable for the human female. During those days, Sesshoumaru had little to do, so he tried in vain to break the barrier, or wake the girl, what kept him patrolling was the demonic aura that swirled in the air, it wasn't the same that he had felt when the barrier was put up, and in a way, it felt much like his father's yet it's origin was nowhere to be seen or sensed and that, annoyed Lord Sesshoumaru to the point of madness.

He heard rustling in a bush a few meters ahead of him, and moved towards it, the smell of a demon wold filled his nose, he quickly covered the distance and broke down the bush, he was ready to kill the demon, yet he did not find the courage to kill it, it was nothing but a small pup, it's eyes still closed as he aimlessly tried to walk away from the great Lord. The silver haired demon slowly picked the pup and covered it with his fluffy tail, offering warmth to the freezing wolf. He was about to move further ahead when he heard the crackling noise of fire burning trees and the scent of smoke. It came from _her_direction, he quickly sprinted and arrived to the scene, her hair had grown, reaching her ankles, black with red tips, and a red feather with small green ruby's in it's plumes, large claws, pointy ears, fangs that now slightly peeked out of her mouth, the black moon with a red 'X' and green rose had reappeared and a black furry tail now laid at her side, her body was engulfed in bright red flames, it burnt everything it it's reach, even the almighty lord saw himself troubled to reach her. The aura that had previously lingered in the air, with no obvious focus point, now stirred out of control and it's power grew, directing itself towards Lilith. Before he could even react her eyes shot open, but they were no longer the green orbs he had seen before, no, they had turned a bloody red, the fire that burnt the vegetation around her quickly settled down, and moved into the girl, before two orange flaming wings shot out of her back, no bones or feathers, the were but flames.

Lilith's now red eyes fell onto the lord, they were filled with confusion and worry.

'' What's happening?!'' She screamed at him.

Sesshoumaru but stared at her, he too, had no idea of what was happening, the barrier that had proven itself so powerful and solid up until now finally fell, and everything calmed, the auras and the flames now in control. Sesshoumaru took in Lilith's new form and scent, no doubt she smelled like a demon, yet the human blood still ran in her veins, he couldn't say she was a half-demon, in no way, her scent and a half ling's scent were completely different.

''Lilith!'' Kagome screamed as she ran towards Sesshoumaru. ''Where's Lilith?''

''Kagome? What happened to me?!'' Inuyasha's crew look at the new Lilith, panic writing in her face.

That was when, by instinct, she lifted her legs to her chest and propelled herself up, standing on her own to feet, much to her surprise. '' I...I can walk?'' She looked at everyone as she gave one...two...three steps forward, stetting out that she was awake, and very much alive. She looked at Sesshoumaru, remembering that he had been the one to save her, her eyes quickly grew soft and tender as she walked towards him, standing away from him but a distance of two steps.

''Thank you.'' She bowed. ''Lord Sesshoumaru.''

And as the words left her lips, a small whimpering came from Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and his boa's fur quickly moved, before a small puppy emerged from the white fur, an immediate contrast of white fur on black, it was a small creature. It opened his eyes, showing a beautiful purple iris, it seemed to grow by the second, as it's ear grew larger and fur grew all over it's body.

The wolf pup readied itself and jumped onto Lilith's arm's, it's body quickly grew as it reached her body, the added weight made the girl fall onto the ground, as she brought herself up, the wolf was not the size of your common German Shepard Dog. It liked her face has she looked at the Lord again.

''Where did you find him?''

''Behind a bush.''

''What i-?''

''Demon Wolf''

''How did it grow so fast?''

''Don't know.''

''Can I keep it?''

''It appears to like you.''

''Welcome to the family...'' Lilith pondered for awhile. ''...Shadow...do you like it?'' The wolf quickly howled, and in the short talk that she had with Sesshoumaru, Shadow had grown to the size of Kirara's flying form.

''It's a bond demon.'' Sango said.

''Huh?''

''It's a demon that chooses someone, be it demon, half demon or human to serve, that's why it grew so fast, it choose you.''

''Oh... but, I don't want him...'' She looked at Shadow. ''..Him?'' The wolf gave a nod of approval. '' I don't want him to serve me, I want him to be my friend.'' She gave a heartwarming smile at the black wolf.

Sesshoumaru felt a strange feeling within him as he stared at the girl's warm smile, as she played with the wolf that _he _had found, that _he _choose to save.

He stared at her while she got up on her own two feet, and moved towards him, and even if he wanted to speak, he could not, he had never had a female do _this _without his authorization, she had her arms around his neck as she hugged him tight, her intoxicating smell of roses and ash filled his nostrils.

''Once again, thank you Lord Sesshoumaru.'' She said as she backed away from him.

_**'Mine'...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay what do yah think, next chapter will be filled with fluff between Lilith and Sessho 3 finally xD thanks to everyone who's still reading this.**


	10. Chapter 9: I Wonder

**Disclaimer: I do no****t own Inuyasha, any OC belongs to me.**

* * *

**_Previously on Shadow Of The Wind Runner..._**

_Sesshoumaru felt a strange feeling within him as he stared at the girl's warm smile, as she played with the wolf that he had found, that he choose to save._

_He stared at her while she got up on her own two feet, and moved towards him, and even if he wanted to speak, he could not, he had never had a female do this without his authorization, she had her arms around his neck as she hugged him tight, her intoxicating smell of roses and ash filled his nostrils._

_''Once again, thank you Lord Sesshoumaru.'' She said as she backed away from him._

_**'Mine'...**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: I Wonder**

**'Mine' **Purred the young wolf has he gently hit her shoulder with his head.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

It had been 3 months, they had faced many hardships in their way to search the running demon, during that time, Lilith had grow used to her new body features, and it amazed them all that, despite now having wings, she didn't fly, no, her wings were _useless _or so they thought. She ran, while the others flew, she ran at Shadow's side, and when she began to fall behind, she would sit on his back and catch up. _  
_

Day and night, that girl would stay beside the wolf, chattering about something she had seen while running, of her future past, sometimes just teasing the poor wolf, but they could all see, their bond was intimately close, she treated him has her child and he saw her as a mother. Sesshoumaru enjoyed watching the girl play with her pup, he studied her every move, her every word, the changes in her scent, how she helplessly tried to teach Shadow how to sit, or lay down, or in those moments where she just sat against a tree and admired nature's unaltered beauty, where man's hand had not yet profaned the pure environment.

At the moment he was alone with her, as she played around with Shadow, nipping at his ears while he chased around her tail. The rest of the group had gone to a nearby village, seeking for the indoor security as Inuyasha would lose his demonic powers when night would rise. Yet she...she had chosen not to go, she said she would not leave shadow behind, because she _knew _the villagers would be wary of him, and she didn't want him feeling threatened or bad just for being _him_, for being a _wolf_, for being _a wild demon _at their eyes. _  
_

A strong demon aura shifted a few miles away towards their direction, and despite being the Lord of the West, the descendant of the Great Dog Demon, considered the strongest demon, he would not risk to put her in any harms way.

''Lilith.'' His voice came out harsh and cold, startling the entertained girl.

''Huh? Yes Lord Sesshoumaru.''

''We are leaving.''

''But...what about Kagome?''

''They are safe. Come.'' She hesitated at first yet she soon began to walk by his side.

Night had fallen and they had yet to cease walking, Lilith's legs ached to stop and even the young wolf was hardly walking, his paws dragging to take another lazy step.

''Can we stop?'' Lilith asked in a childish voice.

''No.''

''But! My legs hurt, I'm hungry, tired and fucking sleepy, can we stop already? Even Shadow wants to stop, why are we walking away from the group in the first place! Let's just go back or stop.''

''No.''

''Why are you so mean?! Inuyasha would have gladly stopped, or carried me if I couldn't walk anymore.'' She scolded with a pouting face.

''Can you walk?''

''No...my legs are tired as fuck...wait why the fu-EEEK''

Lilith was interrupted mid-sentence when a certain Lord's strong arms grabbed her legs and shoulders, lifting her off the ground and carrying her bridal style.

''What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! Put me on the ground now!''

''No.''

''You little fuck, put me in the ground, right FUCKING NOW!'' She screamed directly at his ear. The action resulted in her being dropped on the floor as he shielded his sensitive ear.

''Right about time, geez, was it that hard? Come on Shadow!'' Lilith called out the wolfing and started walking ahead of him.

''Human, you shall obey this Sesshoumaru.''

''Obey my ass, do I look like I give a damn shit about what you think!'' She turned around and stormed at him, her fist punching his left shoulder. ''Who do you think you are to order me around? You are nothing, UNDERSTOOD?! You are a fucking PRICK! A SNOB BORN IN A CRIB OF GOLD! You never had to face the hardships of growing by yourself, having to be strong by yourself, to learn alone, to survive with your own feeble strength. You weren't forced to fight your way through the sadness that dared take over your soul and life! Because you had nobody, because you were alone, because you were just fucking alone, always, freaking always alone. No one gave a damn shit about me because I wasn't like them, because I was deadly, because I was cold, because I ran. I did what my mother told me, run. Well, guess fucking what?! I RAN! I started running and never stopped! Because it bothers me to stay still, because I know I'll never be safe unless I'm moving. I run away from myself, I RUN AWAY FROM MY HEART, MY FEELINGS. I AM A FIGHT, I AM A FUCKING SURVIVOR! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO BOSS ME AROUND?! HUH! YOU'RE A NOBODY! You think so highly of yourself just because you're a demon, well guess what, demons are stupid idiotic beings who only care about their fat ass stomach and fucking whores.'' Lilith finish fuming at him, her face had turned red from not breathing during the rage.

Sesshoumaru stood there, wordless until her words sunk in _ You are nothing...demons are stupid idiotic beings...YOU'RE A NOBODY _his beast stirred within him, his eyes shot a deadly blood red he quickly grabbed her neck, pinning her against a tree.

''Do not talk to this Sesshoumaru in such a manner human.''

''Fuck you, prick!'' Lilith spit back, anger lacing her voice.

Sesshoumaru was about to throw against the floor when he felt her scent and aura shift. He looked into her eyes and found them shifting between red and a pure white.

''Human, quit your insults before this Sesshoumaru ends your life.''

However Lilith didn't respond with words, no, nothing but a deep earthy growl emanated from within her throat and before Sesshoumaru could even react, a giant black wolf, with a green rose on it's forehead, white eyes, five tails and 3 red stripes on each paw, came rushing within the clearing the lord had Lilith pinned against, it growled in unison with Lilith and that's when he recognized the demon's features, sure he had become larger, more powerful and seemed to have become younger, but he would never forget that deadly stare of his. It was him, Fenrir, the running demon whom his father had imprisoned.

The similarities between Fenrir and Lilith kicked in, realization hit him, Lilith was Fenrir's runner, however he was once more laced with confusion no running demon would willingly go after it's runner for it was far too dangerous. A runner would immediately seal away it's demon so why would Fenrir come after her Lilith is she was her runner? But a thought of an ancient story crossed his mind _'I wonder...'_.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for taking so long, busy as hell with school and PUPPIES, PUPPIES 3 xD my dog had 11 puppies, but 3 died so i only got 8 now, welp, enjoy the story.**


End file.
